Humanstuck
by AlkiliClaw
Summary: What would the trolls lives be like if they were human? In this universe the alpha trolls are older siblings and the ancestors are the parents.
1. Chapter 1

The teen sat hunched as he scrolled through the web page. He really should go to bed but he couldn't sleep. His depression kept him up all night sometimes and it looked like this was going to be one of those nights.  
He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't notice the door to his bedroom open. He didn't notice a figure walk across the room towards him. Not until they stood right behind him and whispered, "You still up"? Karl jumped a foot in the air and spun round to face his older brother Kane. "What the fuck was that for?" He hissed. "Nothing I just wanted to check on you." His brother frowned. "You should really try to get some sleep."

"Oh really that's a great idea. Thanks fuck ass." Kane opened his mouth to say something, and then decided against it. Despite what others said about him he knew when to hold his tongue around his brother. Any way he was too tired to argue. "Well could you at least come off the computer. It's not exactly helping." Karl sighed. "I suppose I could read some of that stupid library book they made me take out." He shut down the computer and his brother satisfied went back to bed. Karl picked up the book from where he'd left it on the coffee table. "It's Kind of a Funny story." He read. He had no idea what this book was about. His English teacher had just handed it to him and told him to take it home to read. "It's so hard to emtalk/em when you want to kill yourself." He stopped. That one line. Now he knew why his teacher had wanted him to read this. He felt like he should be angry at her. He emwas /emangry. But all the same... Sighing he raised the book again and carried on reading well into the night.  
Eventually he looked up at the clock. 2:00 am. Maybe Kane was right, he should at least try to get some sleep. Half conscious he stumbled into his room and collapsed on his bed.  
Disturbed by the sound of the door opening Kane opened one eye sleepily. He saw his brother collapsed on his bed and smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

The girl stretched out her whole body as groggily she sat up. She glanced over at her older sister Dada who was still fast asleep. Tiptoeing so she wouldn't wake anyone up she made her way to the bath room. She picked up her brush and ran it through her tangled mane of hair, before splashing cold water on her face. Always cold, the heating was never on in this place. Cost's too much was her mother's reasoning. Once she was done in the bathroom she tiptoed back to the bedroom. Easing the chest of draws open she grabbed her clothes and quickly and quietly as possible got dressed. In her rush she buttoned her blouse up wrong and had to start again. She made a bit of a clatter when she went to look under her bed for her shoes and knocked her journal on the floor. Almost frozen in shock she glanced over to her sister who hadn't even stirred. Taking a sigh of relief she went back to looking for her boots. They weren't there. "Oh!" she exclaimed quietly to herself. She quietly looked around the whole room but couldn't find them. Eventually she found them under the coffee table. Odd she thought. I didn't put them there. Just as she was tying up her laces her mum's bedroom door opened. Her mom stood there hair in a tussled mess with an old Japanese bathrobe wrapped around her. "Did I disturb you?" The girl whispered in Chinese. Her mum shook her head. "No." She replied also in Chinese. All their conversations at home were like this. In Chinese that is not whispered. "Oh Arusi." Arusi, who was pouring a glass of orange juice, looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm going for a job interview today so I won't be back till late. Can you please tell your sister when you get home after school? If I'm not back before her that is." Arusi nodded. "Sure thing mom." She glanced at the clock that hung over her mother's bedroom door. "Shoot I'm going to be late." She hissed. She gulped down her juice and grabbed her bag. "Bye Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

The boy sat in his wheelchair eating his toast as his dad and older brother Ruwan rushed about around him. "Are you sure you've got your coursework?" his father asked. "Yes I'm sure. Did you remember to pack Thilak's lunch?" His brother replied. "I think so." Thilak smiled to himself. His father and brother were as disorganised as the other but they managed to sort thing out, most of the time. They still forgot things especially during the morning rush. Though thankfully it had been a while since they'd forgotten him, they still laughed about that. His brother rushed into the room and grabbed Thilak's bag before looking inside. "Um dad you've packed the leftover curry." The rummaging sound from their father's room stopped. "You're joking."

"Nope." He pulled out a tupper wear container with the word LEFTOVERS clearly marked. Thilak laughed. "Well shit." His father exclaimed when he saw it. "You better get him something he can eat. I still can't find my wallet."

"It's on top of the TV." Thilak announced pointing to it. "Oh right."

"I've packed you some sandwiches." His brother told him as he but his bag onto the back of his chair. He let himself be pushed out the front door and down the ramp. "So do we have everything?" His father asked. "My bag, my keys, my phone, my coursework, money for lunch, Thilak's bag, his school books, his phone, his lunch, Thilak." His brother checked everything on his fingers. "Well we do."

"So we're good to go. I just need to..." As he reached into his pocket their father stopped. "I forgot 'my' keys." With that he rushed back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy pulled his duvet further up over his head as the pounding on his door continued. "Thouma get up!" his father yelled. There was a pause. "Thouma Yori Captor if you don't get your ath in here right now tho help me god I thwear I'll..." He was cut short when Souma jumped out of bed and flung the door open. "Ok ok I'm up." He grumbled. "Good now hurry up and get drethed. You're going to be late." Souma stuck his tongue out at his father then went back into his room to get dressed. Once he was dressed he made his way to the kitchen where he made himself a glass of water, picked up his box of pills and grabbed a piece of toast before plopping down onto the couch. His dad,who was tying his older brother Mitsuo's shoes, glanced at his shoes (which didn't match) and shook his head. But he didn't say anything. He'd given up arguing with him over the matter. He couldn't stand wearing matching shoes for some reason. Mitsuo on the other hand was perfectly fine wearing matching shoes. It was one of the few normal things about him. He was in an accident when he was 9 that left him severely brain damaged. Though Souma knew he couldn't help it he was sometimes embarrassed by his brother. "Thouma." Souma jumped, he hadn't noticed his dad walking over to him. "Yeah?"

"I know thith ith your firtht day at High Thchool but could you pleathe put thome effort in. I don't want a call on the firtht day becauthe you back chatted a teacher." Souma frowned. "I only back chat if I know there wrong." He argued. "Thouma jutht behave yourthelf. At leatht for today. Now hurry up and take your medth we need to get going." Souma downed his pills grabbed his bag, which sat by the door and left calling "Bye dad, I'm walking with Arusi and Karl today."


	5. Chapter 5

The girl sprinted out of her room, skidded down the hall and crashed into her sister Michewa's room, before leaping on top of her. "GAHHHH!" She screamed. The girl just grinned and sat up. "Nele don't do that." Her sister signed. "Well it's my job to wake you up." She signed back. Michewa sighed and ruffled her sister's hair. "What's going on?" A voice called from the hall. "Nothing mom!" Nele called."Just waking Michewa up."

"And the rest of the neighbourhood by the sound of it." Nele laughed and jumped off her sister's bed. She skipped merrily to her room where she got herself dressed before running down the stairs, taking two at a time. "Whoa there, slow down kitten what's the hurry?" Her mother chuckled. "I'm just excited for school."

"Oh really and why's that?"

"Because this year I'll be in the same school as ALL my friends." Her mother laughed. "Is that it?"

"By all her friends she means Karl." Michewa signed from behind her. Their mother gave her a knowing smile before returning to the kitchen. Both sisters joined her at the breakfast bar. Half way through Nele's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Uh Nele what did I say about using phones around food?" Her mother asked sternly. "Whoops sorry mom." She jumped down from the stool and went to sit on the stairs. She unlocked her phone to find someone had just messaged her on Pesterchum.

centaursTesticle (CT) began pestering arsenicCatnip (AC)

cT: D - Hey Nele are you up

aC: :33 i'm up. what is it evengi?

cT: D - I just wondered if you'd like to walk to sch001 with me today

aC: :33 sure. i'll m33t you by the park.

cT: D - Oh and Nele, would you like to hang out after sch001 as well

aC: :33 sorry i already told kanyana i'd go shopping with her.

cT: D - Oh ok then..

aC: :33 what's wrong? i thought you liked her?

cT: D - She's all-right, for a paki

aC: :33 evengi no! you can't say things like that. it's racist.

aC: :33 anyway she's not even pakistani she's american indian.

cT: D - I don't see the problem

aC: :33 nefur mind. so s33 you outside the park.

arsenicCatnip seased pestering centaursTesticle.

Nele finished of her breakfast and made her way to the door. "I can drive you if you like." Her mother offered. "I'm not going in to work till lunch today."

"That's OK. I've already arranged to meet a friend."


	6. Chapter 6

The girl stood in front of her closet, a pile of jackets and skirts lay scattered around her feet. "I have nothing to wear." She groaned staring into the now half empty closet. "What do you mean?" Her sister Poornima asked appearing in the door way. "Look at all your stuff on the floor. I think you have more denim jackets than me."

"Well none of it feels right. I mean I really want to wear this top. Except none of my jacket and skirt combinations go." She sighed. "I really wanted to wear a skirt as well." Her sister looked thoughtful. "Wait there." She disappeared for a moment and came back with a white blazer. "Here Kanyana. Try this with your red wrap around." Kanyana took the jacket gratefully and did as her sister said. "It's perfect!" she gasped. "Are you sure I can borrow this?"

"Sure. In fact keep it I never wear it any more." The girl hugged her sister. "Come on you'll be late on your first day. I don't think mom will be happy if you are." Kanyana followed her downstairs to the kitchen where they busied themselves making breakfast. Their mother had taken the night shift at the care home she worked at so she wouldn't be back until later. The first time she'd done taken that shift Kanyana had been 13. She'd left a couple of microwave pizzas and written down their brother's number so they could call for help. Luckily they'd never had any trouble during these nights home alone. The two of them sat at the dining room table eating their fruit and yoghurt. "So how does it feel knowing you're going to be one of the oldest in the school?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I just want to pass my classes." Her sister smiled at her. "You will I'm sure of it. Wow look at the time. I'll miss my bus if I don't hurry." She jumped up and put her dishes in the sink. "I wish mom would hurry up and get this thing fixed." She gave the dishwasher a disapproving look. Kanyana just nodded. "I should get going as well." She announced as she carried her dishes over.


End file.
